Frère, jumeau, ami et amant
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Hikaru, complètement ivre, porté par son frère, se met à perdre les pédales quand il réalise...que la force de ses sentiments ne l'a pas atteint, lui, son petit frère - attention, inceste et violence, lime -


**Titre : Frère, jumeau, ami et amant**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Rating : T pour violence et inceste (lime)**

**Note : ceci est un vieux texte que j'ai retrouvé dans mon PC hier soir XD Un vieux document sans titre XD je devais être dans une période un peu sombre quand j'ai écrit ça...Et pour une fois, mes Hitachiin brothers préférés ne sont pas sur la même longueur d'onde...**

* * *

Quand je te regarde, j'ai l'impression de m'observer dans un miroir. Est-ce narcissique si je dis que j'aime te regarder ? Mon frère. Et pourtant, c'est un mot de peu de valeur.

Mon jumeau. C'est un terme si étriqué pour ce que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre.

Je ne comprend pas la moitié de ce que je raconte.

Et toi, tu m'expliques gentiment : C'est parce que tu es ivre.

Mais même si je suis ivre, je t'aime quand même. Quoique tu sois, frère, jumeau, ami, âme, amant…

Tu as les yeux ronds. Ça me donne envie de rire, de rire. Tu as l'air si bête ! Je ne te blesse pas en disant ça j'espère. Tu sais, quand je te traite d'idiot, c'est moi que j'insulte. Moi je t'aime.

Pourquoi tu me tapotes affectueusement l'épaule en disant évasivement « moi aussi, moi aussi » ? Est-ce que tu sais seulement à quel point ça me fait mal de l'admettre ? Je ne comprend pas comment je peux autant aimer ton visage et détester le mien alors que nous avons le même; mais quand je me vois dans la glace, j'ai envie de tout casser. Je n'accepte plus de te ressembler; au fond, je ne mérite peut-être pas d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un centième de ta beauté. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas être comme toi.

Pourquoi tu trembles ? Tu trouve que ce que je dis est incohérent ? Pas plus que mes regards. Si tu ne les as pas remarqué, tu es idiot. Tu les as remarqué n'est-ce pas ?

Non.

Non ?

Non !!

Oh mon dieu ! Mais c'est que TU NE ME REGARDE JAMAIS ALORS !

Et maintenant tu te débats. Je t'ai fait tomber à terre, et je te retiens au sol. Est-ce que tu te demandes ce que je vais faire ? Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Je me sens…infiniment triste, et en même temps, je suis détaché de tout. Tu ne me regardes donc jamais ?

Tes yeux sont écarquillés; ils mangent ton visage. Tu es…ils sont rivés sur moi. Mais je n'y lis pas ce que je voudrais. Tu as peur, c'est tout. Tu me dis que je suis saoul, mais JE LE SAIS DEJA BON DIEU !

Moi ce dont j'ai envie, c'est d'être avec toi pour toujours, tu ne comprends donc pas ça ? T'es trop bête ou quoi ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux toi aussi ?

Tu ne me réponds pas; tes grands yeux clairs me scrutent, cherchant comme une réponse à ma violence.

Tu ne pourras pas m'oublier. Je ne te le permettrais pas.

Avant que j'ai le temps de réfléchir, mes lèvres se plaquent contre les tiennes, et je me met à pleurer, tout en enfonçant ma langue dans ta bouche. Je veux pas que tu m'oublies. Et moi je ne veux surtout pas t'oublier.

Mes mains se glissent sur tes hanches; ses courbes si aiguës d'adolescent en pleine croissance que je partage avec toi; si identiques. Si tranchants comme une lame de rasoir. Je veux sentir la chaleur de ta peau, la dureté de tes os à fleur d'épiderme. J'ai l'impression de sombrer dans les vapeurs de l'alcool, mais j'essaie de me retenir aux sensations que ton corps m'apportent.

La brutalité avec laquelle tu tentes de me repousser me fait mal au cœur, mais ne m'empêche pas de continuer. Tu cries, tu me dis d'arrêter. Je ne sais même plus ce que ce mot signifie.

Je t'embrasse dans le cou, et je sens un frisson de plaisir te parcourir malgré toi; et ça me fait sourire méchamment; je constate que si tu ne me regarde pas, j'arrive tout de même encore à te faire réagir.

Je ne t'avais jamais toucher de la sorte. Je te coince sous mon bassin, et tandis que tu gigotes pour te détacher de moi, je t'enfourche, et mes doigts…mes doigts explorent cette intimité que je n'ai jamais pu avoir avec toi.

Je veux que tu me sentes. Tu ne m'oublieras pas.

* * *

Je ne peux pas le croire. Je ne peux pas. Tout simplement pas. Ses doigts…aaaah…ses doigts, ils ne devraient pas être là ! Comment ça peut être aussi doux ? Je…je n'étais pas d'accord. N'est-ce pas ?

Des larmes envahissent mes yeux; je vois le visage de mon frère, en tout point semblable au mien, déchiré par la douleur. Mais dans ses yeux, il y a une lueur malsaine; et je suis sûr qu'on peut voir le même éclat dans les miens, alors je clôt mes paupières. Un gémissement monte alors; il vient de ma propre gorge. Ses doigts me donnent du plaisir. Ce sont les doigts de mon frère jumeau qui me caresse; c'est chaud, humide.

J'ai de la sueur sur le front. Pourquoi ai-je arrêté de me débattre ?

_Continues._

C'est-ce que je pense vraiment ? C'est de l'inceste n'est-ce pas ?

Non, pire. Un viol non ?

- Est-ce que…t-tu me vio-les ?, lui demandai-je.

Il baisse la tête, ses cheveux roux masquant ses yeux. Je l'entendis sangloter contre mon épaule.

- Je t'aime tellement. Mais je te hais aussi.

Tous mes muscles se crispèrent, lorsque l'orgasme me saisit, et je criais de toute mes forces :

- Moi hhh aussii !!


End file.
